


Heat

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Developing Relationship, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Smut, alpha!Ryan, omega!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Michael's an unmated omega heading into his heatCatching the attention of a rutting alpha usually wouldn't be such a good ideabut you never know..._Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	1. Are you scared of me?

Michael had hoped his heat wouldn’t have been too noticeable, but as he walked home he could feel ever set of eyes on every passer by watching him

His heat had been early, and had hit half way through a work day.

His manager had let him go home early, and he was grateful to not have to spend to the end of the work day slowly getting more and more hormone-drunk

Instead he would be doing it at home; aroused and desperate with no alpha to help ease him through it with a thick knot to keep him full

He scrubbed his hands over his face, willing the tantalising images to wait till he made it home, that gross feeling of slick already leaking into his underwear as he walked

He was close to his apartment, and no one else was in sight, so he breathed a sigh of relief that the scent wouldn’t catch anyone’s attention now

“Mmm, is that a sweet little omega I smell?”

Michael froze, head turning sharply to where the deep rich voice had come rumbling, seeing the man who was leaning against a wall beside an old abandoned corner shop

The man’s piercing blue eyes looked him up and down, Michael shivering as he let out a puff of smoke before dropping and stepping on the cigarette

“What’s a gentle little thing like you doing all alone on a heat?” the man asked, stepping out of the shade towards Michael

Exposed to the breeze, a waft of his thick alpha scent washed over Michael, the lad biting his lip hard to hold back a noise.

He smelt _powerful_ , strong like a protector and ready to hold down an omega and breed them

“I-I’m just heading home” Michael stammered, another shiver shaking him as the alpha drew closer

“Are you scared of me?” the man asked, close enough now that Michael could easily reach out and touch him

Michael swallowed hard, shaking his head as his eyes slipped closed and he took a deep draw of the mouth-watering scent

The alpha moved even closer, barely a hairs breadth away, lowering his head to nuzzle gently at Michael’s temple, then lower so he could take his own inhale of Michael’s scent from the gland under his jaw

Michael shivered even harder this time, face already getting hot along with his pelvis. He had never been this close to a fertile alpha during a heat and it was intoxicating

“You need someone to take care of you, omega? Need a thick cock to bounce on till you are back in control?”

Michael openly moaned this time, hands reaching out to grip the alphas shirt as the man scented more, lapping at Michael’s scent gland

“a-alpha...” Michael breathed, struggling to have any composure even though they were still on the street

“Where do you live sweetie?” the man asked, nipping slightly at Michael’s jaw.

It sent an electric shot of endorphins through his blood, Michael gasping and whimpering, before grabbing the alphas wrist and quickly dragging him down the road to his apartment

-

Michael dropped down on his bed, chest pressed into the duvet and hips canted up invitingly, hole dripping steadily now

The alpha rumbled hungrily, kicking their hastily shed clothes to the side before kneeling down behind the omega to lap up the sweet juices dripping down Michael’s thighs

Michael moaned wantonly, whimpering slightly at the end as the strong hands of the alpha gripped his hips.

“I don’t know how such a tender little omega doesn’t have an alpha yet?” the man chuckled, nipping at Michael’s soft thighs and ass

Michael mewled, back arching tighter as another trickle of slick escaped his needy hole

“I’m your omega!” he panted, desperate to keep the alpha with him “I need your thick alpha cock!”

The alpha chuckled, kneeling up on the bed behind Michael

“Have you been knotted before?”

Michael whined and moaned, humping at the air desperately, his brain on a loop of _need need need need need_

The alpha lay a trail of tender nips and licks down Michael’s back, giving his hole one more swipe of his tongue before slipping in a finger, followed quickly by another as Michael's hole eagerly swallowed it

Michael let out a long continuous moan with each pump of the fingers, hands clenched tight in the blankets and body working against the digits in desperation for more and more stimulation

The alpha rumbled hungrily, pulling the fingers out for a mere second before the head of his heavy member was pressing at Michael’s hole, slipping in with ease from so much slick

Michael choked on a breath, eyes rolling back slightly as the alpha rubbed at his shoulders with one hand, anchoring the other on Michael’s hip as he slowly fed him more of his length

“God; so tight and wet. The perfect hole and omega” the man breathed, voice strained slightly as he held back from pushing in too quickly and getting lost in taking what he wanted.

Michael was quickly able to take him to the base though, mouth hanging open as his brain fizzled with electricity and his body was on fire with beautiful sensation

“ _Oohhhhh_ f-f-fuck, _alpha_!” Michael moaned, whimpering as the alpha threaded an arm around his waist and lifted him so the alpha was sitting back, the omega sitting in his lap leaning back against the broad chest.

Michael gripped the alphas arm, a moan being punched out of him each time the alpha drew out and pushed up into him

“ _Fuck_ , you take my cock so good” the alpha groaned, teeth biting at Michael’s pale shoulder harder than the previous nips as he held onto his composure. It would be so easy to get lost in the tight clench around his cock and the amazing scent of the omega in heat.

“a-alpha, your cock is s-s-so good!” Michael sobbed out his moans, body rolling to take the alpha faster and deeper, each pull of the alpha’s teeth on his skin setting his nerves alight

He could feel the swell of the alpha's knot beginning to grow, whining desperately and pulsing his hips faster along with the rise in pace of the man beneath him

“ _F-f-fuck_ , alpha, _knot me_! I need you knot so b-bad!” Michael whimpered

“God, take my knot!” the alpha grit out, hips slowing but pushing deeper, knot catching at the same moment he sunk his teeth into Michael’s scent gland

Michael’s mind erupted with colours as they both came in unison, his hole clenching over and over as his orgasm helped coax more and more come from the alpha grunting into Michael’s jaw as he filled him

Michael was lost in a repeated chant of _‘alpha alpha alpha alpha alpha’_ until his body dropped over the tail of his orgasm, muscles and joints relaxing and going soft as he flopped against the alpha who was ready to hold up his weight, manoeuvring both of them so they were laying out on the bed, the alpha playing big spoon as he held Michael close

Michael mewed quietly, blissed out whimpers purring in his throat as the alpha’s member and knot still throbbed inside of him ever few moments

“Such a good little omega, you took my knot so well” the alpha cooed, nuzzling the junction of Michael’s jaw and ear “sleep now and we can do it all over again when you wake up”

Michael purred happily, nibbling softly at the alpha's arm under his head before drifting off.


	2. Let’s adopt twenty cats together and treat them like our children

Michael woke up achy and still very much tired, but it was a satisfied discomfort.

The kind of feeling you have after a weekend of marathon heat sex

It was immediately obvious the alpha wasn’t in bed with him, and the clothes he had ditched on Michael’s floor on Friday had finally been picked up 2 days later.

Despite knowing the alpha had only been there to take advantage of his needy and desperate hormones, he felt a little lonely that the man had left so quickly without even a goodbye

Sighing, he slipped into a pair of boxers and shuffled out into the front room of his apartment

He was immediately alerted by the sound of something sizzling, and his brain went straight to _the building’s on fire_

But then there was a muffled curse, and rounding the corner into the kitchen he was stunned by the sight of the alpha standing at his stove, frying bacon and eggs and sucking on a burnt finger

He looked up when he sensed Michael standing there

“Good morning” the man grinned “I figured you would be pretty hungry after eating maybe only once the past few days”

Michael just kind of gapped at the bright friendly man who seemed so much softer and round than the powerful dominant alpha from the previous days

He was even wearing the apron his mother had sent him, which Michael just ditched in a cupboard completely unused for two years

“I… I didn’t have bacon” was all Michael said, clicking his jaw shut

The alpha chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners with his warm smile

“I bought it. You didn’t have a whole lot of _anything_ so I made a quick trip to the store” he said, moving the food to plates and bringing them over to the counter

Sweet glorious food

“Sorry if I seem weird” Michael said through a mouthful, hunger finally satiated enough to multitask eating with talking “You have such a different personality from the last few days”

The man grinned

“I kind of got lost in a rut a little” he said “omega heat hormones can affect both parties quite a bit. I never really matched my alpha genes very well”

“People always said I was too fiery for an omega” Michael smiled

“I’m Ryan by the way; we never really had introductions”

“Shit, sorry!” Michael’s eyes went wide despite the grin on Ryan’s face “I’m Michael”

“Nice to meet you” Ryan chuckled “also I’m sorry; I didn’t really stop to ask if you are on birth control before we got too preoccupied. I can help pay for any catch up medication if needed”

Michaels smile faltered

“No need to worry about that” he said looking down at his breakfast “there’s more than one reason I’m not a good candidate for omega”

Ryan’s look turned thoughtful

“You’re infertile”

“Yeah” Michael sighed, giving Ryan a little half-hearted smile “saves a fortune on birth control though”

Ryan bobbed his head a few times as he thought, skewering some bacon on his fork

“So we buy cat’s” he said before putting it in his mouth

Michael raised an eyebrow

“What?”

“Let’s adopt twenty cats together and treat them like our children” he said “they are more independent and don’t need diaper changes”

Michael blinked, still a little lost

“You… want to adopt cats with me?”

Ryan shrugged

“Doesn’t have to be cats; dogs work too if you prefer them. They can be our fur children”

Michael studied Ryan's face for a moment, trying to figure him out

“Are you asking me to be your omega?” he asked “or am I reading too far into it”

Ryan snickered under his breath

“I hope I’m not _that_ bad at being subtle” Ryan grinned “but yeah; I’m asking if you want to give _us_ a go”

Michael was gapping again

And then he smiled

“You sure?” he grinned “sure you can handle never being a dad?”

“Like i said; cats”

“I mean a _real_ dad”

“Adoption”

“There _are_ a lot of kids out there that want a family too”

“Exactly”

“But we can try with a dog first maybe”

“As many as you want”

"I look forward to it"


End file.
